


Guardian Angels

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness of Doctor Who. It can be talking about or to either one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

Troubles are never over, my dear  
You act as though   
There's nothing left to fear  
If you wish, you can act as if  
The world is yours  
Though you know it never rains   
But it pours  
All your efforts will be in vain  
Old eyes in a young face  
I see the shades of pain  
Past and gone  
Never really done   
And never truly left  
They'll always be there  
Every one  
They're in that sad smile that you wear  
I know you won't let go  
Who would you be if you did?  
You wouldn't be the man I know.  
Through all the toils and the pain  
I have to wonder   
How you've managed to stay sane  
You're like a rock   
Battered by the sea  
It forever chips and chips at you  
You'll never be free  
And yet there you stand,  
Upright and strong,  
The pillar among the sand  
You're the guardian that will never be thanked,  
An Angel in disguise,  
That stone that never sank  
So go on, you lonely angel, go on  
Someday, to this endless twilight,  
You'll see a dawn.


End file.
